Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{3t + 1}{t - 9} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{3t + 1}{t - 9} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(3t + 1) \times 10} {(t - 9) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{30t + 10}{t - 9}$